


Collar Full

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: The thick leather collars was wrapped snugly around his neck. It was just the right level of tightness that Liam was melting from it. He was kneeling at Sam’s feet, chin to his chest and eyes half closed in pleasure.





	Collar Full

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the critical kink meme

The thick leather collars was wrapped snugly around his neck. It was just the right level of tightness that Liam was melting from it. He was kneeling at Sam’s feet, chin to his chest and eyes half closed in pleasure. He wasn't wearing any clothes. Just the light brown collar with the cool metal of the tag proclaiming him as Sam’s resting on his bare chest, and a metal cage holding his cock in place. Sam has his laptop on his lap, he couldn’t see what was open on the screen, just the dim hue of the screen against Sam’s face. 

It wasn’t the first time that Sam has down this, it’s not the first time that Sam has been fed up with Liam’s shit, and pushed him into an empty house to punish him. It’s not the first time that in a harsh voice, that was distinctly not Sam that he has roughly ordered Liam to strip to nothing, before shoving him down face first into the bed. It’s not the first time that Sam has fingered him open rough and fast before pushing the thick plug into him just slightly before he was ready to take it, letting him feel the burn of silcoon splitting him open. 

It’s not the first that Sam had pulled out the cock cage. Working Liam up just enough to make his dick stirred to action before wrapping his dick in the metal of cage, and locking it place. Reminding him as the lock snapped into place that he was his. 

It certainly wasn’t the first time that Sam has pushed Liam to his knees at his feet, knees cushioned by a soft white blanket, and presented Liam with one of the handful of collars that they have tucked away in a box where it’s free from the prying eyes, and fingers, of tiny humans. (If was more than one collar in that box of various colors all with tags proclaiming that he was Sam’s, who was anyone to judge him.)

He shifted from knee to knee causing the moderately sized plug currently residing in his ass to move against his prostate, before moaning and dropping his forehead against Sam’s knee.

In all honesty, Liam didn’t expect Sam to look down at him. He expected the steady click of keyboard keys to prosist, and Sam to go on ignoring him. Instead, Liam was rewarded with Sam turning to look down at him. There was a slight smile of Sam’s face, and one of his hands moved from the keyboard to his chin, tilting his head up so he was looking Sam in the eye. 

Sam looked him up and down before saying, “Are you ready to be good?”

Liam licked his lips and nodded. Sam smiled and pulled the older man to his feet, pushing him backwards towards the bed. Quickly his back met the soft mattress and Sam was pressing him down into the sheets. Sam pressed a rough kiss to his mouth. While his tongue was pressing it’s way into Liam’s mouth, his hands slowly worked their way down Liam’s body. They stopped at his nipples roughly tugging and twisting. Liam let out a moan, that was all but swallowed by Sam. 

When Liam tried to move his hands towards his husband to touch him in return, he was met with a rough twist to his right nipple, and Sam letting out a deep, guttural growl as his mouth moved to just above where the collar was resting and biting down hard. 

Liam let out a yelp in response, and when Sam’s teeth released his skin, he growled into the now red skin, “Stop, or I’ll have to tie you down too,”

Liam’s hands fell back down to his side, grasping at the sheets as both Sam’s hands and mouth moved lower. Sam’s nimble fingers ghosted over the warm metal of the cock cage, before moving to pull at the plug. Instead of pulling the silcoon at in one go, his fingers twisted it at just the right angle that it pressed into his prostate. And as Liam let out another moan, Sam’s pressed his mouth onto the skin just above where the metal of the cage was. 

Sam continued to tease the sensitive skin around his cock, and slowly moving and twisting the plug until Liam was begging for Sam to fuck him and moaning his name like a prayer. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a couple of minutes Sam pulled away. 

Liam whined at the loss of Sam. He heard Sam laugh, and looked over to Sam pulling his clothes off. Sam smiled when he saw Liam was watching him, slowly pulling each piece of clothing off at a painstakingly slow rate. When fully naked, Sam’s hands works their way back to the cage around Liam’s cock, releasing the lock and pulling it free. 

Sam’s fingers ghosted over Liam’s cock, and when Liam let out a high pitched whine of pleasure, Sam wrapped his entire hand around it. He tugged it once, then twice, before saying in another deep growl, “You better not cum until I say you can,” then moved his finger back to the plug fully pulling it from his ass. 

Liam doesn’t even have time to register the loss of the thickness in his ass, because in the next breath Sam pushing his own cock down to the base in one swift movement. He hold his place fully in Liam, and pushes down to kiss him. His teeth worry at Liam’s bottom lip, and swallows another of Liam’s moans. 

As Sam starts moving his hips, slow at first Liam starts to babble about how much he loves Sam. Sam pace picked up after a minute, moving from slow to rough quickly. It was quick after that, Sam pounding into Liam roughly as he moaned incomprehensible words into Sam’s mouth. It wasn’t long before he could feel Sam’s cum filling him and Sam whispering into his mouth “Cum, Sweetheart cum for me,”

Liam cried out as came, wetness spreading between their two stomachs.   
When Sam pulled out the plug was quickly replaced. Liam let out a sigh as he was filled again, and pulled Sam down top of him. Sam grumbled something about cleaning up, but it was muffled by Liam pressing a kiss into his mouth and whispering “I love you,”


End file.
